


Too Far to Reach

by rujakcuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: She felt bad for still looking the same.





	Too Far to Reach

Between his kisses on her hands, Rukia uttered an apology.

“Sorry.” It was short and quiet, but Ichigo noticed. Of course he noticed. He stopped and looked into her purple eyes. The moonlight from the window made them gleam. Her face was a mixture of sadness and guilt.

“Did I make you feel uncomfortable?” he chose to ask, although he actually knew it wasn’t the reason she apologized. He let one of her hands to run her fingers through his orange hair. The room was dark, yet his head looked like fire from a candle.

It looked beautiful and haunting at the same time.

Rukia shook her head. “No,” she replied shortly. She wanted to spill whatever on her mind and heart, but she knew it would be bad for both of them. It would make them feel bad because of everything that had happened and would happen. It would make her feel bad.

Ichigo straightened his sitting position, towering her small body. He touched her black hair and kissed them. One hand was on her back. Rukia shivered in surprise.

Time flew so fast.

“Then there’s nothing to be sorry for,” he said and pecked her lips. It was quick but enough.

Rukia saw his maturing process all this time. Ichigo was once a boy with anger issue and easy to get embarrassed, yet the man sitting in front of her now was so composed and there were wrinkles here and there. It wasn’t from aging, but from his hard work.

She felt bad for still looking the same.

The bed shifted as she was getting up suddenly. Ichigo stared at her back.

“Go to sleep,” her voice was cracking, but she didn’t care. “You’re getting married tomorrow.”


End file.
